clear_midsummer_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Closing Titles
The closing title sequence of A Clear Midsummer Night is split into a large number of short clips. This page is still heavily under construction! If you have information on the clips, please feel free to contribute, but put the episode references where information has been added. Content Clips The clips shown are: # Wan Qing # Jin Fan sits in Wan Qing's chair while negotiating with Madam Xu (unseen) # Jin Fan (?) sits outside # ?? puts a ring on ??'s hand # Wan Qing looks upset # Jin Fan leads Wan Qing away from a crowd # Jin Fan and Wan Qing sit at a dinner table by the water # Wan Qing (?) clutches her teddy bear # Jin Fan by the water # Wan Qing looking up into Jin Fan's eyes # Jin Fan cycling # Wan Qing looking out # Jin Fan lying down # Jin Fan looking down at ?? # Jin Fan brings Wan Qing an umbrella # Jin Fan meets Wan Qing at a party (?) # ?? sits at the front of a yacht # Jin Fan # ?? walking away from ?? # Wan Qing looking disappointed # Jin Fan and Wang Qing (?) in a yacht # ?? gives Jin Fan a hug # Lai Xue sits on her bed (?) # Ling Tian sitting outside # Ling Tian giving Lai Xue a hug # Chairman Qiao enters a room and looks at a record player # ?? and Lai Xue burst into a room # ?? and ?? dancing # Chairman Xia looking at a photograph in his bedroom # ?? walking to the edge of a roof # ?? and ?? sitting looking out at the water # Wan Qing (?) and Jin Fan (?) sitting together # Jin Fan about to open a door # Wan Qing (?) crying underneath a Christmas tree # A large building # ?? passing a note to Jin Fan # Wan Qing # ?? and ?? # Jin Fan bursting into a room # Lai Xue rolling on the floor # Chairman Qiao talking at a golf course # Lai Xue (?) crying # Lai Xue (?) in hospital # Ling Tian (?) throwing something at Jin Fan (?) # Ling Tian having a business meeting with Chairman Qiao (?) # Xie Chuang walking away from Ming Jiao and ?? # ?? # Jin Fan slapping Ming Jiao # Ling Tian wheeling Lai Xue into the boardroom # ?? # Ming Jiao playfully hitting ?? # ?? running down the road # Jin Fan on the phone # Lai Xue and ?? watch as the tower of glasses falls down on their wedding day # ?? throws liquid at ?? # ?? is shocked to see ?? lying on the ground # Jin Fan gives Lai Xue a very threatening look # Wan Yang signals that enough is enough # Jin Fan and Xie Chuang kick Madam Xu's business partner # ?? and ?? have a fight # ?? grabs the arm of ?? holding a knife # ?? and ?? grab ?? from the bed # ?? punches Xie Chuang, watched by ?? and ?? # ?? looks over the edge of a balcony # ?? tries to console ?? # ?? shouts at Jin Fan (?) # Chairman Qiao (?) gives a speech, watched by ?? and ?? # Jin Fan runs through a hospital (?) # ????? and many others are crowded around a long table # The sun is setting Final part After all the clips, the final information is shown in Chinese characters against a black background. Characters The following characters appear in the closing titles: